characters_with_special_abilitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
Real Name: Robert Louis Drake Relatives: *William Drake (father) *Madeline Drake (mother) *Anne Drake (paternal aunt) *Mary Drake (cousin) *Joel Drake (cousin) Occupation: Adventurer, Teacher Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Skin Color: White Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: Fort Washington, New York, U.S.A. Powers: Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being, the nerve centers for regulating his body temperature are found in the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit to absolute zero and lower within a span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman's power to generate cold is so great that he is able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body and immediately reforms. Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Cryokinesis:'' Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture, such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing; the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Iceman has formed ice ladders, slides, shields, bats, and other constructs. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Iceman is also able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet which is capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weigh without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40 mile per hour wind. By forming long ice ramps connected either to his ice column or to an existing structure like a building or bridge, Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates support periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping blood flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. **''Ice Clone Generation:'' Iceman has the ability to generate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clones he can create at once. *''Organic Ice Form:'' He has the ability to not only cover his body with ice but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields, and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if he would be considered immortal. Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. *''Thermal Vision:'' He has the ability to see beings due to the heat signature that they give off because of the absense of heat around him. Hydrokinesis: Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side-effect of this is that he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultanteously in two places at once. *''Molecular Moisture Conversion:'' He has the ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, as demonstrated by his Age of Apocalypse counterpart, to perform the feat with passengers. *''Molecular Moisture Inversion:'' He has the ability to freeze water molecules. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Thermokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Organic Substance Form Category:Thermal Vision Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Class A Alpha